I'll find my way home
by Graysonian
Summary: New 52: Tim has to survive and fine his way home with broken memories. (Bad at writing summaries, sorry)


Chapter 1: Waking up

"Go, _Go!_" I yelled at the rest of the team as we fought our way out of Ra's Al' Ghul's hose, or base, whatever you want to call it. We were on the third floor, the place swarming with guards, half of them metahuman. I made my way tho the stairwell, quickly followed by the rest of the team. Everyone fan past me, all except for Cassie. "Red, are you coming?" She asked, the footsteps of the guards pounding closer and closer. "No, I'll drive them back, just make sure everyone gets out," I responded. "No Red, I'm not leaving you here to-" I looked into her eyes. "Okay, just… Be careful." I nodded, and Cassie flew down the stairs. I charged at the oncoming guards, punching and kicking my way through the line. I heard the clicking of guns, and I knew the bullets would be flying any second. I spread out my wings to deflect them, turned around, and my eyes popped open. A split second later, three bullets entered my chest.

I open my eyes, shutting them quickly from the burning yellow liquid. I frantically splash around, attempting to grasp something to pull myself up. I grab a ledge on a rock and pull as hard as I can. My head reaches the surface, and I gasp for air as I drag myself onto the rocky shore, covered in soaked fabric wraps. I fall on my back, still gasping, and open my eyes to see a man in a green floor length cloak smiling at me. I quickly crawl backwards a few steps and ask "Wh – Who are you?" "I am Ra's Al' Ghul', but you can call me Ra's," He says kindly, offering me a hand up. I grab his hand, he pulls me up, and I open my mouth to start asking questions, but he interrupts me before I can even say a word. "I know you may have many questions, Timothy, and they will all be answered in time." "My… Names… Timothy?" I ask, then grasp my head, starting to feel throbbing. "I… I don't remember anything…" I say, trying to think, despite the pain. "Your name is Timothy Drake, you are 17 years old, and I have trained you since you were 10, which makes you one of my closest allies," he explains. I can't remember anything, but I can tell he is bluffing. I walk past him and go through a doorway that is missing a door. One question I want answered is why did I wake up in a pool of glowing yellow liquid? Does Ra's know I nearly drowned in there?! I want answers, and I'm obviously not getting any more from him. Right now I'm walking upstairs to get out of these wraps. I walk by an attendant that tells me "Master Timothy, your room is right-" "Save it." I snap. I'm not in a good mood, I have a splitting headache, and to tell the truth, I don't care. I slam the door behind me and throw the closet doors open, pull out a black shirt and a black pair of pants. I put them on, then throw the rags in the trashcan. Next I go to the dresser, open it and grab a black jacket and a black pair of coincidentally black leather gloves. I went to the door and pulled on the yet again, black pair of shoes, then open the door and storm out.

I turned around to see the attendant still there, so I ask "Can I have a backpack?" "Very well sir." My eyes pop open, and I remember hearing that before, but I don't know where. I shake my head and the attendant asks "Sir?" "Oh, uh, nothing," I respond. Where have I heard that before? The attendant came back a minute later with a backpack that just so happened to be black. I thank him and walk down the hall, find the stairwell, and run down them. I open door after door, every room abandoned, and eventually I find the weapons room. It looks more like a survival room than a weapons room, but that is even better for me. I grab an extra pair of gloves and a pair of hiking boots, and I put the boots on and throw the sneakers into the backpack. I put some freeze dried food, a water bottle, and a bottle of iodine for purifying in the backpack. I also put a grapple gun in, who knows what I might need. I grab a compact sleeping bag and two trash bags, flint and steel, five knives, an axe, and a rain jacket. Thankfully the backpack is huge, with what seems like unlimited pockets. I looked across the room, and saw a collapsible bow staff. My eyes shot open again, and I remember using it so many times. I walk up to it, take it off the wall, extend it, and spin it around. I know how to use it perfectly, like I have been using it for years. I retract the metal staff and attach it to my belt. I put an extra staff, along with a large bundle of rope and a roll of duct tape into the bag before zipping it shut and walking out the door.

I walk down the hall and step out the door to the balcony. I pull my hood up and prepare to climb down the cliff I am looking over.


End file.
